Gengsi Dong!
by ryuuchihame
Summary: Keluarga Yagami adalah keluarga kere! Bagaimana nasib Light dan Sayu? Akankah mereka tahan dengan keadaan mereka? Apalagi selalu makan 'itu! RnR? Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Humor garing . RnR?


Nyahooo… saya balik lagi dengan fic gaje! Niatnya pengen bikin lemon atau gore, tapi idenya malah muncul humor/parody mulu! Hiyaaah.. langsung aja ya! RnR? Warning : Barbahaya bagi janin, oke itu kelebaian. Pastinya OOC, AU, Abal, Aneh, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, full author note(?). Sekali lagi RnR?

* * *

Death Note© Tsugumi Ohba-sensei dan Takeshi Obata-sensei

Gengsi dong! © Mine

* * *

Dipinggiran kota, tepatnya di sebuah desa terpencil yang belum terjamak listrik, err.. maaf author kelebaian. Maksudnya di sebuah desa kecil bernama desa NoteNote, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis, namun keadaan keuangan mereka sangat sulit. Bayangkan saja, bapaknya hanya tukang sayur sekaligus petani Jengkol dan ibunya seorang buruh cuci, sedangkan kedua anaknya kuliah di suatu universitas terkenal yang biayanya sangat mahal, yang satunya lagi masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP yang juga swasta dan terkenal juga mahal.

Ya, mereka adalah satu keluarga Bapaknya bernama Sochiro Yagami, Ibunya bernama Sachiko Yagami, anak pertama adalah Light Yagami, dan anak kedua namanya Sayu Yagami. Nama mereka mungkin sangat keren, namun sangat jauh dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Bapak, nanti malam kita makan apa?" tanya Sayu kepada Sochiro dengan muka memelas, berharap makan malamnya nanti tidak seperti yang kemarin, Jengkol dan Singkong rebus.

"Palingan sama kayak yang kemarin" sahut Light dengan memajang(?) muka tanpa dosa andalannya.

"Kau benar Light! Kau dapat seratus, bapak seribu!" canda Sochiro garing dengan memajang muka tanpa dosa ngikutin anaknya(?).

"Yah.. padahal paca— er.. temen Sayu mau datang ke rumah hari ini! Payah!" Sayu pun mengeluarkan jurus ngambek andalannya yang tidak dihiraukan Sachiro.

"Biarkan saja si Matsuda itu!" sahut Light diiringi dengan smrik-nya yang tajam dan matanya memerah habis ngiris bawang, err.. jangan nimpukin batu gitu dong!

"Dasar kakak jelek! Gengsi dong!" teriak sayu dan ia pun berlari ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri. Hah, dasar perempuan.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sebenernya Light sudah mengerti keadaan keluarganya yang memang kurang itu, tapi terkadang Light malu juga saat teman-temannya membawa makanan yang enak saat ke sekolah sedangkan Light membawa Jengkol dan Singkong rebus. Gengsi dong kalo orang setampan dan seseksi Light makan makanan desa begitu.

Akhir-akhir ini Light juga berkenalan dengan 'calon uke' barunya Ryuzaki lewat jejaring sosial facebok. Light gengsi dong kalo Ryuzaki main kerumahnya dan disuguhi makanan khas keluarga Yagami yang 'aneh' itu.

"Ah.. sudahlah" sahut Light pelan dan juga mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamarnya yang sumpek dan apek(?). *dibom*

"Lebih baik Chat-ing dengan Ryuzaki-chan saja" gumam Light dan ia menyalakan laptopnya hasil pinjaman dari tempat kuliahnya, dan berharap Ryuzaki juga online hari ini.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Kakakkk! Keluar dong, sudah waktunya makan malam nih!" teriak Sayu sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Light yang terkunci rapat.

"Iya.." teriak Light dari dalam dan keluar untuk bertanding(?) makan makanan khas keluarga Yagami, yaitu Jengkol. "Say.. (maksudnya manggil Sayu loh!) Matsuda itu tak jadi datang?" tanya Light.

"Em.. tentu, kayaknya bentar lagi dia akan datang" jawab Sayu lemas membayangkan paca—er.. temannya merinding saat disuguhi makanan khas keluarga Yagami.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara pintu depan keluarga Yagami berdetak kencang, emm maksudnya ada yang mengetok-ngetok pintu dan sepertinya itu si Matsuda.

"Sebentar, Sayu datang!" teriak Sayu berteriak(?) dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu, "Matsuda-kun! Kau datang!" teriak Sayu ketika melihat Matsuda berdiri di depan pintu sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Err.. iya Say, maaf terlambat, dan ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku," sahut Matsuda pelan dan langsung memberi Sayu sekuntum mawar merahh ahh ahh,, yang kau berika—maaf author malah nyanyi.

"Ah.." jawab Sayu blushing dan menerima mawar merah pemberian Matsuda, sambil cengar-cengir juga, Sayu mengajak Matsuda menuju ruang makan untuk melawan(?) makanan khas Yagami yaituu.. jreeng! Udah tau 'kan?

"Matsuda, selamat datang!" sapa Sochiro sambil menunjukkan seikat Jengkol ke Matsuda, dan hasilnya semua cengo melongo(?)

"What?" seru Matsuda kaget.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Hancurlah" seru Light pelan dan ia pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya setelah makan malamnya bersama Matsuda hancur.

Hari ini Light benar-benar frustasi, gara-gara Jengkol menyebalkan itu, lagipula besok Light sekolah dan akan membawa bekal 'benda' itu lagii! Gyah.. hancur sudah kehidupan Light. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, namun Light sekarang mulai frustasi dan ia pun berjanji, besok sepulang sekolah akan bilang ke ayahnya bahwa 'benda' itu diharamkan!

0.o

_**Pagi hari-nya**_

"Light-chan, ini kotak bekalnya!" sahut Sachiko sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal yang isinya makanan 'itu' ke Light sembari nyengir-nyengir.

"Makasih" jawab Light irit kata ngikutin Sasuke Uchiha yang miskin kosakata(?). Light memandangi kotak bekalnya dengan tatapan horor dan lagi-lagi-makanan-ini-ih-galepel.

Light pun pergi ke tempat kuliahnya naik angkot jurusan kerawang-bekasi.. err.. itu mah judul puisi ya? Salah deh, jurusan tempat kuliah Light yang entah apa itu namanya.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Di Sekolah, terutama saat pelajaran yang diajar guru Light yaitu Ryuk, ehem.. Ryuk ga cocok mending Watari aja deh, Light hanya melamun memikirkan nasibnya sepulang sekolah nanti saat dirinya mengumumkan bahwa keme—eh.. benda haram (baca : jengkol) itu diharamkan.

Selain itu, Light juga memikirkan perasaan bapaknya sendiri karena anaknya menentang mati-matian mengharamkan makanan yang sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga sederhana Yagami yang memang petani Jengkol. Light berpikir, pasti bapaknya yang super lebay itu menangis meraung-raung gak jelas, karena anaknya sudah tidak menghargai apa yang diberikan orang tuanya sendiri. Sebenernya Light yang durhaka apa bapaknya sih?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Waktu istirahat pun telah tiba, teman-teman Light segera berlari ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaraparan, sedang Light hanya diam membisu sendirian dalam gelap dan di latar belakangi aura mengerikan dari kotak bekalnya yang masih tersimpan di kolong mejanya.

Light memandang makanan horor yang kini berada di atas meja dan tepat didepannya, Light pun berpikir 'makan tidak yaa?' namun kata hati Light mengatakan 'ya' karena jika tidak dimakan maka ia akan menderita kelaparan.

Kotak bekal Light bertingkat dua, yang satu berisi jengkol dan satunya berisi Singkong rebus, dan ngawurnya Light mau aja lagi dibawakan Jengkol, kalo bawa Singkong rebus kan masih mending. Akhirnya Light mengambil sendoknya dan akan mengambil jengkol terlebih dahulu. Rasanya? Jelas enak, orang Light sudah biasa makan itu.

"Wah.. Light-kun sedang makan!" sapa seorang laki-laki bertampang uke, Ryuzaki yang tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu. Ryuzaki memang anak dari rektor di tempat kuliah Light.

"Gawat." Desah Light pelan sembari gelagapan untuk menyembunyikan bekalnya dari hadapannya sekarang, Light pun semakin berkeringat(?) melihat Ryuzaki berlari ke arahnya dan parahnya, anak buah Ryuzaki, Mello, Matt, dan Near mengikuti Ryuzaki. Tamatlah Riwayat Light sekarang.

"Light-kun, mau doong~" pinta Ryuzaki manja sembari merebut kotak makanan Light dan Ryuzaki mengambil sebutir(?) jengkol dari kotak makanan Light.

"Awas.. Ryuzaki kau nanti keracunan loh!" sahut seorang anak berambut merah sembari memandang sinis ke arah Light.

"Tenang saja Matt-chan" sahut Ryuzaki, "Light tak akan mencelakaiku!" sahutnya lagi. Dan Ryuzaki pun memakannya.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Uwehhh!" teriak Ryuzaki, dan ia pun pingsan dengan slow motion dan berlebay-ria.

"Ryu-channn~" teriak Light lebay dan niatnya sih Light mau menangkap Ryuzaki seperti pangeran dan putri yang ada di tivi itu, tapi Ryuzaki sudah ditangkap(?) Mello duluan.

"Ryuzaki mati" sahut Near dengan watadosnya dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Light dan Matt.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Akhirnya pun Light pulang dengan geram. Ia di skor 2 hari gara-gara membunuh.. ehem, membuat pingsan anak pak rektor Ryuzaki dengan mencekoki(?) jengkol. Padahal, Ryuzaki sendiri yang nekat makan makanan aneh itu.

"Light sudah pulang" sapa Sochiro yang sedang menunggu Light sambil baca koran di depan gubu—emm rumahnya.

"Buapakkk! Aku benar-benar sudah kesel dengan makanan yang bapak berikan padaku selama ini dan aku LIGHT YAGAMI mengharamkan makan JENGKOL!" teriak Light kesal sambil menjambaki rambut madunya itu.

"Light, maafkan bapakmu selama ini," jawab Sochiro pelan, "Kali ini bapakmu akan merubah tradisi makan keluarga Yagami yang semula makan jengkol, sekarang menjadi…" jelas Sochiro terputus.

"Menjadi?" tanya Sayu yang tak tau dari mana muculnya dan tiba-tiba nongol.

"Pete dan Tahu Tempe.." lanjut Sochiro.

"WHAT?" teriak Sayu dan Light bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka pingsan gaje.

_**Tamat dengan gajenya

* * *

**_

Uwoooo! *merinding liat fic sendiri* Gaje abal dan aneh begete. Banyak miss-typo ya? Maklum, ngetiknya sambil uring-uringan membayangkan liburan sekolah bentar lagi usai T.T Mana fic yang di fandom Naruto sampe sekarang belum di apdet lagi, yasudalah, AKU PINDAH FANDOMM! –dibakar- Fandom Naruto nggak enak lagii! Nggak tenang, enakan di fandom Death Note deh, semoga fandom DN tetep langgeng~ 8D Udah ah. Mau Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? *dibakar*


End file.
